


Swapped-When I met her.

by maizonikkoku



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Identity Swap, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: When I met Penny Parker... i thought i'd never be the same again.





	1. When I Met Her

**Author's Note:**

> It starts in Wade's POV and then ends in 3rd person.

When I first met her, I was 15. She was 17, and a senior in Highschool. She was always hiding inside heavy jackets and shadows at the back of the room, green eyes always downcast. I walked up to her one day.

"Hi, M-my name's Wade." I said, sticking out my hand, a blush creeping onto my face. She looked up at me, eyes flashing with an emotion indescribable at the time. She slowly lifted her hand to grasp mine, shaking it.

"Penelope." She smiled. "But just call me Penny, please."

"Penny..." I parroted back, testing it out. "Pleased to meet you, Penny."

She pulled out the 'single-handed finger guns' and winked at him. "Same here, buddy."

We became good friends after that, and  _eventually..._ we started dating. It was  _awesome._ Penny was the kind of lover that would nonchalantly bring you flowers and brag about how they were dating you and went to borderline extreme lengths to make sure you were happy.

I was bitten by that radioactive spider sometime between then and now.

I took on the identity of the vigilante Spider-Man... soon everyone knew who I- _Spider-Man,_ was. It was pretty cool, being a superpowered teenager.

Penny never found out. She continued to love me the same. She never questioned how Spider-Man always,  _always,_ came to her rescue, no matter the circumstances.

But then came a day... where she and I were separated. 

She had been living with her father here in New York when he had lost custody over her.

The last time I saw her, it was snowing. She was wearing a Spider-Man themed sweater with a scarf over it. 

"W-Wade..." she ran a calloused hand over my cheek. Tears were streaming down hers." I-I have to leave. I have to move to Novia Scotia to live with my m-mother."

"Novia Scotia...?" I pondered for a moment. "Wait...! Canada!?"

She pulled me close to her, burying her nose in my chest.

"Y-yeah..." she choked out. "B-but we can still talk and video chat each other, m'kay, Wade?"

I felt tears tugging at the corners of my eyes as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay."

We video-chatted everyday. Penny was always excited to show me her experiments with cross species mutations and all that sciency stuff I didn't understand.

We continued for about a year and half, when the calls suddenly  _stopped._ Out of the blue.

 **(** (POV change and Time Skip-almost 10 years later~) **)**

Wade was standing upon a building, surveying his city. It was snowing.

God, he hated snow.

He heard the distinct  _shing!_ as a katana was removed from it's sheath and pressed against his neck.

"Nice to meet'cha! Names Deadpool!"

"Deadpool" lowered the blade from his neck and he turned to face the assailant.

First.

It was a chick.

Second.

In  _motherfucking leather._ and seemingly a mix of kevlar? And pigtails? How old is this lady?

_third._

he  _knows_ that voice from  _somewhere._

"Do I know you, Miss...?"

"Ooh! Probably not!"

"Why are you here?"

"Someone hired me to kill you, but I don't think I can do that!"

"Oh, hmmm... wait, kill me?!"

"Oh, yes!" She winks at him, then pulls out a Desert Eagle Mark with a little Deadpool logo on it. "With this!"

He looks very surprised. 

She giggles then puts it back into the holster.

"I'm back, Wade." She pulls her mask off, revealing a scarred up face covered in coloured patches of skin. 

It's Penny.

Penny Parker.

The girl Wade fell in love with all those years ago.

" _Penny._ " he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Heh, how's I look now, sweetheart?"

He pulled her into his arms.

"Just fine."

She giggled again.

"Man, it feels good to be back."

**~FIN~**


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

"Hey, uh, Penny...?"

"Hmm?" Penny looked up at him with muted green eyes.

They had been living together for two monthes now, in Wade's apartment. It was wonderful.

"How did you know that it was me... you know, when you saw me in the suit?"

The corners of her lips curled up. "Simple. I've known since you were 15."

"H-how?!" He almost yelled out.

"T's fairly gross in sense,"she said in a mock english accent. "I knoweth thy booty" 

She then looked up at him with the physical equivilant of a lenny face.

"You recognized me... by my ass?"

She then sqeezed said ass, making him squeal.

"You bet I did!"

 

**{{The End}}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf kms

**Author's Note:**

> I might?????write a sequel??????


End file.
